Alcool et Apparition angélique !
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Mélanger la culpabilité, l'alcool et un ange pleins de bonnes volonté, ça donne : un Dean plus que consentant !


Titre : Alcool et Apparition angélique !

Résumé : Mélanger la culpabilité, l'alcool et un ange pleins de bonnes volonté, ça donne : un Dean plus que consentant !

Paring: Castiel x Dean.

Bêta : Haru-and-Kyo ! Castiel te fais pleins de bisous ma grande !  
(et un gros câlin pour moi et les lectrices en passant *-*)

Haru= nahaaaaan ouiiiiiiiiiiiii (bon …. si Dean veut me faire des bisous aussi y a pas de soucis )

Disclaimer: Non non ! Supernatural et les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! À mon plus grand désespoir snif :( Mais la fic, elle, est tout à moi Kukuku~ *sourire pervers* Rien qu'à moi~

Note: Et oui me voilà et avec un OS sur Supernatural avec le couple le plus génial au monde ! Le Destiel *-*  
Je stress un peu je l'avoue mais Hey qui n'a jamais été stressé lors d'une première fois ! Ne voyez aucun sous-entendu là dedans bande de perverses XD

Sinon que dire d'autres à part que j'ai complètement flashée sur ce couple ;) Une véritable révélation pour moi !

Note: Un peu de spoil mais bon rien de bien méchant et qui a mon avis ne révélera rien que vous ne connaissez déjà chères amies fana de Supernatural !

Bon j'vais pas plus vous faire perdre votre temps alors que vous avez une magnifique fic à lire chères amies ;)

Bonne lecture et au plaisir de connaître votre avis~

* * *

Alcool et Apparition angélique !

Dans un certain bunker au fin fond de Lebanon, un certain ange rebelle réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait plus précisément à sa relation avec Dean Winchester, son protégé devenu un ami puis un frère selon le chasseur. Leur lien profond les avaient beaucoup rapprochés ainsi que les épreuves traversées ensemble mais malgré cela Dean restait toujours évasif dans ses sentiments.

Depuis quelques temps le chasseur était d'humeur morose et plus renfermé que d'habitude. Il avait de plus en plus de moments de solitude et son frère s'en inquiétait. C'est pour cela que ce soir, l'ange décida qu'il en avait assez, le chasseur devait arrêter de tout garder pour lui et quoi de mieux qu'une petite conversation musclée pour délier la langue de notre chasseur !

Bien sûr aucun des deux n'auraient pu savoir que, ce qui se passerait dans le bunker, ce soir là, changerait à tout jamais leur relation. Cela était venu naturellement ou plutôt autour d'une bouteille de whisky trouvée dans la réserve des Hommes de Lettre.

Donc venons-en à notre célèbre chasseur d'êtres surnaturels !

Le dit chasseur ne se sentait pas bien depuis quelques temps, pourtant tout était à peu près rentré dans l'ordre, avec Sam en bonne santé et en sécurité. Ayant arrêté le cadet avant qu'il ne ferme définitivement les portes de l'enfer et ne meure pas pour cette cause. Pendant quelques temps le cadet des frères avait été entre l'inconscience et la réalité. Il s'était remis doucement des épreuves précédentes et aujourd'hui cela allait bien mieux. Les deux frères avaient ainsi pu reprendre la chasse plus soudés que jamais.

Et c'est avec cette nouvelle force que les frères et Castiel, qui était devenu un humain à ce moment là, ont pu tout trois vaincre Abbadon une bonne fois pour toute avec bien sûr l'aide "précieuse" de Crowley qui avait été enchaîné bien gentiment dans leur donjon pendant que Sam se remettait.

D'ailleurs celui-ci dirigeait à nouveau l'enfer et avait assuré aux frères Winchester que ses démons n'essaieraient plus de les blesser/pourchasser/tuer. Un cadeau de remerciement de la part du Roi de l'enfer envers les frères.

Enfin pour terminer sur une autre note joyeuse ! Castiel avait pu retrouver sa grâce et donc ses superpouvoirs d'ange du Seigneur.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes si on oublie les nombreuses vies sacrifiées...

Dean repensait justement à toutes ces personnes proches d'eux: Jo, Ellen, Ash, Kevin, Bobby, Adam (toujours dans la Cage avec Mickael et Lucifer) et même cet archange agaçant de Gabriel.  
Toutes ces personnes qui ont tellement fait pour les deux frères et qui, au final en ont payé le prix de leurs vies...

Alors Dean ne voulait plus ressentir toute cette culpabilité et ces sentiments trop pleins de... sentiments et déprimants pour lui. Le chasseur avait été chercher une bonne bouteille de Whisky dans la réserve des Hommes de Lettre et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas voir le regard réprobateur de son frère et ses discours de fillette.

Il était déjà à la moitié de la bouteille qui était soit dit en passant vachement bonne ! Comme quoi leurs ancêtres avaient vraiment pensé à tout.  
Dean en était toujours à ses louanges intérieurs quand un bruissement d'ailes s'était fait entendre dans sa chambre et qui d'autre que l'ange du jeudi qui ne connaît pas l'espace personnel, pouvait venir dans sa chambre au moment où il ne fallait pas déranger le chasseur.

L'ange en question était justement devant le lit du chasseur qui lui y était assis, le dos contre la tête du lit et les jambes écartées de part et d'autre du lit avec la fameuse bouteille de Whisky entre ses jambes.  
Dean releva doucement sa tête baissée sur sa poitrine pour fixer ses yeux dans ceux trop bleu de l'ange.

-Cass... Il soupira et reprit sur un ton d'exaspération. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire qu'il ne faut PAS rentrer dans la chambre des gens sans leur permission. Surtout la mienne !

-Pardon Dean. Castiel prit une petite moue peinée et face à cela le chasseur ressentit une petite pointe de culpabilité lui enserrer le cœur mais il chassa vite cet autre sentiment qui lui venait à chaque fois que ça concernait son ange. Dean soupira encore et dit finalement:

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux Cass ?

-Je voulais juste savoir comment ça allait pour toi Dean. Sam m'a informé que tu n'étais pas très en forme en ce moment et je m'inquiète moi aussi.

Le chasseur grogna au nom de son frère à qui bien sûr rien n'échappait et surtout pas l'état de son aîné. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait tout aussi été inquiet si ça avait concerné son petit frère. Le chasseur tiqua finalement sur les dernières paroles de Castiel, l'ange s'inquiétait pour lui ? Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et étrangement cette constatation lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Je vais bien... C'est juste un coup de blues après toutes les conneries qui nous sont tombées dessus cette année, voilà tout.

-Je ne comprend pas cette référence Dean. L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté dans une attitude perplexe.

-Laisse tomber Cass... Le chasseur roula des yeux mais ne pût s'empêcher de trouver l'ange adorable. "Merde si je pense ça c'est que je dois pas être assez bourré !" Pensa Dean qui dans un pur réflexe amena la bouteille contre ses lèvres et but une gorgée du liquide ambré. L'ange plissa légèrement les yeux et resta imperturbable tout en disant :

-Dean est-ce nécessaire de gérer ce "coup de blues" avec de l'alcool ? Demanda l'ange qui désigna la bouteille de Whisky revenue entre les jambes du chasseur.

-C'est un moyen... Le chasseur haussa les épaules et reporta la bouteille à sa bouche pour en boire une rasade mais cette fois il fut coupé dans son mouvement par la main de l'ange qui arrêta son geste. L'Ange du Seigneur se tenait désormais du côté gauche du lit de Dean.

-Non Dean. J'ai depuis longtemps observé l'humanité, mais depuis le moment où je vous ai rencontré toi et Sam j'ai bien plus appris sur l'homme que dans toute ma longue existence, et l'alcool ne peut pas toujours être la solution contre le mal de soi. Castiel, entre temps, avait retiré sa main de celle de Dean qui laissa retomber son bras en tenant toujours la bouteille d'alcool.

-Cass... Le chasseur poussa un profond soupir, ça devenait une habitude. Je vais bien et cette bouteille de Whisky là. Il agita la dite bouteille d'alcool devant l'ange. C'est juste une petite récompense pour tout le dur travail que l'on a accompli au cours de ces années d'emmerdes ! Pour une fois que l'on peut être tranquille pendant plus d'une semaine sans tuer/brûler/couper des têtes de créatures surnaturelles ou de fantômes et autres conneries... Eh ben j'en profite ! Prend-le comme le repos du guerrier quoi !

Sur ce il ré-haussa les épaules et reporta le goulot à ses lèvres mais la bouteille disparut soudainement de sa main. Dean regarda bêtement sa main, toujours un peu beaucoup dans les prémices des effets de l'alcool, puis regarda Cas puis sa main. Sa main, Cas, sa main, Cas etc... Et cela jusqu'à ce que l'information remonte à son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool et jette un regard noir à l'ange qui resta impassible face au regard du chasseur.

-Cass, grogna l'aîné Winchester. Fait réapparaître tout de suite cette putain de bouteille !

Pour appuyer ses dires, le chasseur se redressa à genoux sur le lit et surplombant l'ange qui resta toujours imperturbable, même devant l'attitude menaçante du chasseur.

-Désolé Dean mais c'est non. Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu as Sam et puis tu m'as moi ? Tu as des personnes qui t'aiment et sur qui tu peux compter alors arrête de tout prendre sur toi. Sam et moi nous nous inquiétons pour toi et l'alcool ne peut remplacer les gens qui t'aiment et qui peuvent t'aider.

Le chasseur s'était légèrement figé quand l'ange avait fait allusion aux personnes qui l'aimaient. Castiel en faisait-il parti ? Mais cette pensée fut vite balayée de son esprit car il avait une bouteille à récupérer et un ange à mettre dehors !

-Pour la millième fois Cass, je vais bien et maintenant sort de cette putain chambre si tu ne veux pas finir dans ce pieu !

Aux paroles du chasseur un blanc s'était installé dans la chambre, les deux hommes se confrontaient toujours du regard et si le chasseur avait été plus lucide, ses mots l'auraient frappé et ils les auraient totalement nié. Il se serait même enfui mais voilà Dean était bien amoché par l'alcool et une tension presque palpable emplissait la pièce.

Castiel empiéta alors dans l'espace vital si précieux du chasseur jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du chasseur agenouillé sur le lit.

-Je ne sortirais pas d'ici Dean tant que tu n'auras pas arrêté de tout prendre sur toi et que tu te comporteras ainsi envers les personnes qui veulent t'aider ! Il plaça son visage à hauteur du chasseur qui pût sentir le souffle chaud de l'ange sur ses lèvres. Et si pour cela il faut que je t'attache sur ce lit et te fasse rentrer ces notions dans le crâne alors je le ferai !

-Qu'est que tu attends alors ? Oblige-moi !

La provocation de Dean n'alla pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd car l'ange verrouilla ses yeux bleu glacial dans ceux vert forêt de Dean et ce fut là que tout se déclencha.

Cette tension, cette étincelle d'électricité chargée dans leurs regards se fixant, se provoquant dans une lutte, à qui baissera les yeux en premier. Permettant un retour en arrière à chacun mais aucun ne le fit et cet instant chargé en tension, entre les deux hommes, se coupa finalement dans la seconde même.

Aucun des deux ne savaient qui avait fait le premier pas mais leurs bouches s'étaient retrouvées l'une sur l'autre dans l'instant. Dean aurait dit que c'était l'ange qui avait commencé mais celui-ci aurait plutôt dit le contraire. Mais peu importait qui avait amorcé le premier pas ou non car rien d'autre n'avait d'importance en cet instant à part leurs langues qui se cherchaient, s'exploraient et se découvraient encore et encore.  
Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste rempli de douceur et de tendresse, bien au contraire. Le baiser était assoiffé, d'une soif de l'autre quasi animale. Remplie de nombreuses années de frustration et de désirs cachés ou même niée au plus profond de soi.

Castiel se collait contre Dean, leur baiser avait pris une tournure sauvage voir brutale, l'un comme l'autre voulait prendre le dessus. Un ballet endiablé entre leurs langues, ne laissait aucun doute sur les évènements qui allaient suivre.  
Le baiser fut rompu tout aussi brutalement, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux avant que Dean ne prennent dans un geste brusque le col de l'ange et le projete sur le mur juste en face de sa position.  
Il se déplaça à très grande vitesse vers l'ange, prit d'une poigne forte les mains de celui-ci et les plaça d'une seule main au dessus de la tête de l'être céleste.

Le souffle saccadé, Dean et Castiel se fixèrent intensément les yeux dans les yeux. Le vert émeraude affrontant le bleu saphir. Une bouche expirant un souffle chaud dans celle de l'autre. Ils ne cillèrent pas devant l'autre, se défiant du regard pour savoir qui cédera le premier à la tentation.

Une langue mutine passa sur des lèvres sèches, un éclair passa dans un regard vert et cela marqua la reprise de leur étreinte passionnée. Dean se jeta presque sur les lèvres de l'ange, le dit ange, à peine avaient-ils reprit le baiser, les avait téléporté devant la porte de la chambre du chasseur avec Dean violemment plaqué contre la porte. Ses mains étaient passées sous la chemise du chasseur, lui caressant les côtes et il se rendit compte que sa peau était tout aussi douce que de la soie.  
Le chasseur ne restant pas en reste, avait entreprit de le déshabiller en jetant la cravate au loin dans la pièce ainsi que le trench-coat et la chemise blanche qui allait avec.

Leurs vêtements volèrent dans tous les sens de la pièce, ils avaient repris le baiser chaud et brutal là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le frottement de leurs peaux chaudes transpiraient le désir et l'envie de l'autre. Un gémissement synchrone sortit de leurs bouches, étouffé dans le baiser, leurs érections nues de tissu s'étaient rencontrées. Leur empressement se fit plus rapide, Dean s'était accroché au cou de l'ange qui avait passé ses mains sous les fesses de celui-ci, ils se déplacèrent de sorte que Dean se retrouva vite étendu sur le lit. Revenant au point de départ mais dans d'autres circonstances.

Castiel regardait intensément le chasseur sur le lit, analysant les muscles saillants du chasseur dûs à un entraînement assidu depuis son enfance. Il observa ses deux bras rassurants et protecteurs, ces épaules larges et fortes capable de porter tout le poids du monde, ce cou fort et si sensible sous ses baisers et caresses. Il l'avait découvert dans son exploration du corps de Dean et gardait ces informations bien précieusement dans sa tête.

Castiel remonta son regard vers son vis-à-vis et rencontra deux perles vertes émeraudes. Cette couleur lui paraissait hallucinante tellement elle était irréelle, le fils de Dieu pourrait s'y perdre à l'infini mais fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un soupir lascif du chasseur. Alors l'ange remonta vers le visage de Dean qui était tout en masculinité mais n'en restait pas moins doux dans ses traits fin. Une véritable œuvre d'art.

Les doigts du chasseur se perdirent dans son dos et un sourire provocateur illumina son visage.

Haletant, assoiffé de l'autre et encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, Dean se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Castiel ne se fit pas prier avant de répondre au baiser dans un besoin tout aussi urgent. Les baisers échangés avec Dean étaient euphorisant et le sourire séducteur qu'arborait son amant l'excitait tout autant.  
L'ex-humain déplaça ses lèvres vers le cou de l'aîné des frères et commença à mordiller la chair tendre de cette peau doré par le soleil, il aspirait la peau laissant de jolies marques de suçons. Marquant ainsi sa propriété. Dean l'encercla de ses cuisses et frissonna de partout en observant la peau blanche de Castiel avec fascination.

Comment pouvait-il autant l'exciter ?

Il ne comprenait pas ses hormones qui réagissait comme une adolescente en chaleur. Il se frottait lascivement à lui sans le quitter du regard, plus dur et excité qu'il y a quelques minutes. Le regard chaud et chargé de désirs du blond, eut pour effet de faire littéralement frissonner Castiel de la tête au pieds. L'ange perdait petit à petit pieds sous le regard du blond. Qui n'aurait pas perdu la raison devant un tel regard ? Certainement pas lui.

Il prit brutalement ses lèvres d'assaut, tirant sur celle inférieure avant de l'embrasser avec violence. Dean grogna d'envie sous ce baiser, lui mordit sa lèvre tout en venant frotter leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Il s'amusait à le faire sans le toucher de ses doigts, juste en ondulant son bassin. Ses mains, quand à elles, caressaient son corps de partout avec envie. Une envie de découvrir chaque centimètre carré de cette peau blanche...

Castiel avait retenu de justesse un son rauque de plaisir sous les ondulations de bassin du chasseur. À la réflexion faite, Dean se disait que sous ses airs d'ange naïf et inflexible, Castiel cachait bien un côté dépravé et excitant. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire loin de là. Dean l'embrassa tendrement et continua de se coller à lui, s'amusant à le torturer de son corps contre le sien. Il finit par lui faire un clin d'œil coquin et soupira :

-Touche-moi...

Il lui attrapa sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine nue et frissonna au contact. Le chasseur avait vraiment envie de l'ange, qu'il le touche, le caresse et l'embrasse. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher plus longtemps, il aimait Castiel et ce depuis un certain temps mais quand à le dire à ce dernier...

Castiel s'activa avidement en caressant doucement sa peau, jouant avec son téton. Il le fit rouler entre ses doigts et le pinça tandis que de l'autre main il caressa doucement la cuisse de Dean qui laissa s'échapper une plainte lascive. L'ange se pencha au dessus de Dean et mordilla légèrement la pointe de chair.

-Hmm...

Castiel enroula le téton de sa langue puis descendit doucement en laissant une traînée de baisers sur la peau douce du chasseur. Arrivé au membre gorgé de sang de Dean, l'ange glissa sa langue le long du sexe, goûtant et testant la texture de la peau sensible.

-Haaa Cass...

Dean laissait faire Castiel à son rythme, retenant tant bien que mal ses gémissements mais pour lui c'était un vrai supplice. Le brun prenant peu à peu confiance en lui, prit le sexe en bouche en commençant par le gland qu'il glissa dans sa bouche. Dean eu un accro dans sa respiration et sentit la langue de son ange descendre lentement tout le long de sa verge dure.  
Castiel expérimentait la chose et y prenait un certain goût sous les gémissements rauques de son chasseur.

-Han continue Cass...

Excité par les gémissements de Dean et en voulant plus, l'ange fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigts un tube de lubrifiant dans sa main. Bien décidé de faire le chasseur sien. Les nombreux pornos qu'il avait vu en cachette pendant qu'il était encore humain ainsi que l'expérience de ces décennies à observer le genre humain notamment, leurs moyens de "reproduction", lui donnait un peu confiance car il voulait tout faire pour que le chasseur ne ressente que du plaisir.

Dean ne fit pas attention au bruit d'un bouchon qui sautait, par contre il sentit bien vite un liquide froid sur les doigts de Castiel appuyer contre son entrée. Le sexe du chasseur quitta la bouche chaude de l'ange et celui-ci remonta son visage rapidement jusqu'à celui de Dean pour prendre en otage sa bouche. Ils grognèrent de plaisir dans le baiser quand leurs érections entrèrent en contact. Dean ne se rebuta pas en goûtant son propre sperme et même cela l'excita grandement au contraire.

Castiel faisait toujours des cercles autour de l'orifice de Dean sans oser y pénétrer. L'ange du Seigneur se recula doucement du visage de Dean et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux vert forêt de son futur amant.

-Cass...

-Dean j'aimerais aller plus loin. Me le permets tu ?

Dean comprenant bien ce que voulait dire l'ange et l'alcool ayant apparemment disparu miraculeusement de son organisme, se tendit.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Personne, pas même ses conquêtes féminines n'avaient touché voir même pénétré dans cet endroit si intime de son anatomie et pour être honnête avec lui même, il appréhendait la chose. Jusque là il n'avait été qu'avec des femmes et non des hommes avec un physique aussi... Masculin que celui de Cas.

Mais Cas était différent, ce n'était pas un homme à proprement parler, malgré le fait qu'il soit dans un vaisseau d'homme. Cas était juste lui, un ange un peu (voir carrément) à côté de la plaque et maladroit avec les expressions et sentiments humain, avec ses airs naïf et perplexe sur certains sujets. Il n'en restait pas moins que c'était quelqu'un de courageux, quelqu'un ayant un grand cœur et voulant toujours réparer ses fautes même si au final ça ne se finissait pas toujours très bien pour l'ange.

Côté physique, il fallait bien avouer que Castiel était un très bel homme et avec les sentiments qu'il avait à l'encontre de l'ange, il y avait bien évidemment l'attirance physique. Dean parcouru de son regard le torse hâlé et musclé de l'homme au dessus de lui. Des muscles fin sur un torse où pointaient deux tétons bruns, des pectoraux et abdominaux bien apparents. Des épaules larges, des bras solides ainsi que des hanches étroites. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Castiel d'avoir une certaine fragilité qui allait avec sa naïveté si touchante

Poussant un soupir à ses pensées qui s'égaraient un peu trop loin. Dean se re-concentra sur son ange qui, lui, attendait toujours la réponse de Dean, un peu nerveusement maintenant vu que le chasseur avait été figé pendant ces pensées. Pendant le débat interne du blond, Castiel avait laissé le regard brûlant de Dean le parcourir et de nombreux frissons l'avait pris sous ses yeux avides.

Le chasseur déterminé et n'ayant pas peur face à un nouveau défi (surtout lancé par Castiel et sur un domaine où il excellait sans vouloir paraître prétentieux -NDA: Mais oui on y croit XD). Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

-Oui Cass... Je veux aller jusqu'au bout. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'ange et souffla tout contre son oreille. Avec toi en moi...

Castiel se figea à cette réponse mais ne le resta pas longtemps. Dean recula lentement et fit face au visage de son ange qui lui prit sa bouche dans un élan d'amour et de possessivité. Ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, Castiel entra lentement un doigt en Dean qui ne sentit rien, trop prit dans le baiser.  
Ne sentant pas d'obstacle dans son exploration, Castiel décida de faire rentrer un deuxième doigt. Là Dean le sentit passer puisqu'il lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur et non de plaisir.

-Ça va Dean ?

-Ouais hnn continue...

Castiel n'aimait pas voir son protégé souffrir, il voulu arrêter mais Dean ayant prévu sa réaction l'empêcha d'un regard rempli de détermination.

-J'ai dit "continue" Cass !

Voyant le regard implacable de Dean, Castiel ne put qu'abdiquer et alla mettre le troisième et dernier doigt. L'aîné Winchester poussa un son rauque douloureux et son visage se tordit de douleur mais tint bon. Il souffla un bon coup et essaya de se détendre au maximum sous le regard inquiet et désireux de l'ange.

Castiel voulant détendre le plus possible son chasseur, prit le sexe de celui-ci et le branla tout en bougeant ses doigts en Dean. L'ange sentit alors une légère protubérance passer sous ses doigts et remarqua un léger accro dans la respiration de Dean.

-Cass ! Cass refais ça !

Accédant au désir de Dean, Castiel repassa sur ce point de plaisir, ce qui provoqua des gémissements rauques de Dean qui excitèrent au plus haut point l'ange du jeudi. Castiel sentait son sexe regorgeant de sang tressaillir à la vue du chasseur allongé et se laissant faire sous ses attentions. Cela fit monter l'orgueil de l'ange d'avoir le grand chasseur Dean Winchester lui faire autant confiance et le laisser lui faire du bien (NDA: Alala Castiel et sa naïveté si touchante).

Dean, lui, continuait de gémir sous les doigts du brun qui caressait sa prostate avec insistance. L'ange jouait durement avec l'entrée de tous les délices et malmenait la glande rougit de plaisir de l'aîné des frères Winchester. Dean sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir et il ne le voulait surtout pas ! Pas avant de sentir l'ange en lui.

-Cas... tiel... Hnnn vient... HAan maintenant...

-D'accord Dean.

Il cambra le dos et lui sourit quand Castiel se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Ha-haaan. Fit le blond en rejetant sa tête en arrière quand Castiel commença à retirer ses doigts.

-Retourne toi. Dit Castiel d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Le chasseur obéissant, pour une fois, se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes, le dos cambré. Exposant ainsi ses fesses à l'ange qui se délecta quelques instants de cette cambrure divine. Il avait le plus grand chef d'œuvre de son Père sous les yeux.  
La langue de Castiel, voulant goûter cette peau dorée par le soleil, remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond et vint le mordre au niveau du cou. Dean se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang alors que la morsure de Castiel lui arrachait un frisson de plaisir. Tout son corps était en ébullition, et il commença à onduler sous lui avec envie. L'ange aux yeux bleus sentait l'impatience du blond sous ses tremblements d'excitation mais voulait plus de la part du chasseur.

-Dean que veux-tu que je fasse ? Susurra l'ange tout près de l'oreille de Dean.

-Hm Cass tu le sait Han très bien !

-Oui Dean mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Castiel pressa son érection contre le cul offert de l'homme sous lui, faisant couiner le blond qui contestera plus tard d'avoir jamais produit ce son.

-Sadique Hmmm...

Castiel frottait avec insistance son sexe contre le chasseur, son torse pressé contre le dos de Dean et les mains de chaque côté du corps du Winchester. Le blond n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et décida de faire payer l'ange à sa façon. Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Dean ondula du bassin contre la verge tendue de l'ange qui se pressait toujours contre lui, puis émit de longs soupirs de plaisirs.

-Haaan Cass vient... s'il te plait... Je te veux en moi... Remplis moi hnn j'en ai tellement envie...

Les ondulations et paroles de Dean rendaient fou l'ange du Seigneur et il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. L'ange se redressa à genoux derrière le chasseur et plaça sa queue contre l'orifice lubrifié. Le regard brûlant d'intensité, il rentra doucement dans le blond qui se contracta face à l'imposante présence de Castiel en lui. Le sexe qui se frayait un passage dans ses fesses étaient vraiment gros. Il sentit le front de Castiel tombant sur son dos haletant de temps à autre dû à l'étroitesse de son désormais amant.  
Amant qui émit un son des plus douloureux quand l'ange alla presque jusqu'au bout. Lui qui pensait être bien assez préparé, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il aurait un tel gabarit à l'intérieur de lui ! Comme quoi Jimmy Novak avait bien été équipé par la nature.

Dean essaya de se détendre mais c'était plutôt difficile avec Castiel qui lui envoyait un souffle saccadé et chaud dans son cou sensible. Le brun était au paradis, littéralement, cette sensation d'étroitesse qui compressait son sexe était une sensation incroyable. Il n'avait connu pareil sensation avant, il n'avait jamais pensé que l'appel de la chair puisse être aussi bon et cette chaleur... Cela ne devrait même pas figurer comme un péché, c'était tellement plus que ça. Mais Castiel revint vite sur terre en sentant son chasseur expirer lourdement sous la douleur toujours lancinante.  
L'ange caressa alors les cuisses sous lui, repassa ses mains doucement sur les hanches du chasseur et descendit une main vers le pénis de ce dernier. Il le caressa légèrement puis raffermit sa prise et en de long va-et-vient, essaya de faire passer la douleur de son protégé. Protégé qui au bout d'un moment ne ressentit presque plus aucune douleur sous les caresses sensuelles de son ange.

-Vas-y Cass...

-Tu es sur Dean ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel à la question de l'ange, cela lui rappelait quelque chose tient. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps mais, qu'à la place un certain ange se magne le cul pour le faire monter au septième ciel ! Dean s'avança petit à petit en avant jusqu'à presque faire sortir le sexe de Castiel puis se rengaina d'un coup sec sur le sexe en lui. Le dos cambré au maximum, Dean poussa un cri rauque car dans sa manœuvre la queue de Castiel percuta directement sur sa prostate. Castiel, lui, émit un grondement sourd en ressentant encore plus intensément les paroies de Dean autour de lui.

-Dean...

-Cass plus...

Le chasseur lui sourit d'une façon chaude par dessus son épaule et commença à bouger son bassin, un peu amusé par l'air hébété de son ange. Il en avait tellement envie... Certes à quatre pattes sous lui mais il voulait sortir la bête sauvage tapis au fond de son petit ange rebelle !

Castiel ne se fit finalement pas prier et donna un puissant coup de rein avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Il voulait le faire crier, hurler de plaisir pour enlever le petit air satisfait du chasseur. Ses doigts s'incrustant dans la chair de l'homme sous lui et un sourire de pur délice sur les lèvres. Dean n'étant apparemment pas du genre silencieux au lit, s'en donna à cœur joie dès qu'il percuta sa prostate. Il se mordit la lèvre et finit par éclater dans des gémissement luxurieux, emplissant merveilleusement les oreilles de l'ange. Dean resserrait parfois ses fesses autour de cette queue angélique qui le pilonnait comme si sa vie en dépendait, envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps déjà au supplice.

-Ha-Haah Oh mon Dieu !

-Ne blasphème pas Dean !

Ne faisant pas attention à la réplique de Castiel, Dean continua d'apprécier plus que nécessaire le traitement de son ange. L'entendre ainsi gémir sous lui fit sourire brièvement Castiel avant qu'une grimace suivi d'un grognement de plaisir ne le fasse plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au chasseur sous lui.

-Oui ! Oui Cass ! Continue Cass !

Il frappait vite et fort à la limite du sauvage. Il aimait tellement être en cet homme, il aimait l'entendre crier grâce à lui et le voir soumis à ses coups de reins. Il était magnifique, sensuel avec ses muscles saillants roulant sur sa peau au grain parfait. Castiel ne ralentit pas la cadence bien au contraire, ses pensées se mélangeaient et il en devint même violent dans ses coups, percutant la prostate du chasseur à chaque fois.  
Dean sentit son corps basculer d'avant en arrière avec violence. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'être dans cette position, d'être dominé ainsi pouvait être aussi bon. Si il avait sut que coucher avec un homme donnait autant de plaisir, il aurait vite changer de bord mais bizarrement l'idée de le faire avec un autre homme que Castiel ne lui faisait rien, voir le dégoûtait un peu. Cas était spécial après tout.

D'un autre coup de butoir, Dean gémit presque de bonheur et ondula chaque muscle pour lui répondre. Relevant sa tête au maximum et exposant son cou, le chasseur lâcha un gémissement sonore qui se répercuta contre les murs de la chambre tandis que ses cellules hurlaient de plaisir.

-Oui ! Plus fort ! Supplia-t-il, les yeux dans le vague et sentant l'orgasme s'avancer inéluctablement vu la brusquerie que leurs corps émettaient.

-Dean ! Castiel grogna et accéda à la supplique de son protégé.

Dans cet excès de volonté à vouloir combler le blond, Castiel sortait complètement de lui pour mieux rentrer dans son orifice avec véhémence. Il répétait cette opération plusieurs fois quand il sentit que la jouissance allait bientôt le prendre.

-Cass ! Je vais... je vais Haaa...

-Viens Dean ! Viens !

Dean se libéra sur les draps en se resserrant sur le membre de l'ange qui se déversa en lui dans un long gémissement rauque. Dean hurla d'un plaisir jamais acquis jusque là et retomba sur le matelas, souillé par sa propre semence, haletant et en sueur. Il sentait la semence chaude de Castiel toujours en lui et il avait l'impression qu'il emplissait jusqu'au fond.

Encore ailleurs, le chasseur se retourna sur le dos et regarda longuement son ange au dessus de lui. Pris d'une impulsion, il l'attrapa par le cou pour enrouler violemment sa langue autour de la sienne, l'enserrant entre ses cuisses pour ne pas qu'il se retire. La seconde d'après, il s'était empalé violemment sur le membre encore tendu et en gémit presque de joie. D'un coup de hanche bien placé, Dean se retrouva au dessus de Castiel et chevauchait désormais la hampe plus dure encore de son amant.  
Il entama un rythme intense et profond. Se déhanchant et aspirant le sexe pour le sentir au plus profond de lui. Son regard était sauvage, ses cheveux en bataille et il griffa le torse de l'ange sous lui. On aurait dit qu'il n'en avait jamais assez de ce sexe, de ce corps, de cet ange qui n'en finissait pas de lui procurer le plus délicieux des plaisirs.

Castiel n'avait pas réagi à ce qui venait de s'écouler et quand son amant le chevaucha en s'empalant sur son sexe. L'ange eu alors pour réaction un long grognement rauque de plaisir. Il regarda faire le corps brûlant de désir du chasseur, son visage tordu de plaisir, ses muscles ruisselant de sueurs et de sperme encore tiède de leur précédente activité. Les mains du chasseur sur son corps lui procuraient de nombreux frissons ainsi que la sensation des ongles du chasseur contre son torse. Le sperme de Castiel facilitait le glissement de la queue à l'intérieur de son cul, il percutait à chaque coup sa prostate qui lui envoyait des sensations tout simplement exquises.

-Haaaaa plus profond ! Oui plus !

Un son rauque à peine audible se fit entendre doucement et les yeux embrumés par le plaisir et d'extase. Il regardait Dean se mouvoir sur lui, lui laissant le champ libre dans ses envies et fit rouler ses hanches, faisant rencontrer leurs peaux dans de puissants mouvements.

-Han Oui Cass ! Oui comme ça !

Se déhanchant sur lui avec vigueur et soupirant de plaisir, le blond s'empalait avec brutalité, plein d'envie et déjà dur comme la pierre. De grands cris s'échappaient de ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouverte et cherchant de l'air sous l'intensité de l'échange.

L'ange se releva assis, entoura de ses bras le corps de Dean et passa sa langue sur sa gorge avec sensualité. Il plongea ses yeux devenus d'un beau bleu ciel clair dans ceux vert forêt de son chasseur et s'y perdit quelques instants devant leur intensité, avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Sa langue s'insinua dans la bouche du blond sans préavis et un autre ballet de langues s'amorça.

Castiel prit les bras de son amant, et les mit autour de son cou, avant de prendre les fesses de Dean et l'aida dans ses mouvements, les rendant fiévreux et incontrôlables. Le blond le serra dans ses bras et gémit à son oreille, venant perdre son nez dans son cou et le mordillant légèrement pour essayer de contenir ses gémissements. La position fit que le sexe remplissait entièrement son cul, heurtant son point G avec force et envoyant des ondes de plaisir dévastatrices dans tout son corps déjà au supplice.  
Dean griffa tout le long du dos de l'ange et se déhanchant avec force en même temps que Castiel.

-Hmmm Dean c'est si bon...

Dean lui sourit tendrement et vint lui mordiller les lèvres, gémissant de plaisir en continuant de s'empaler sur lui. Il vint marquer son épaule et son torse de milliers de petits suçons et de baisers. Les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus brutaux au point que l'on pouvait entendre les claquements de peaux obscènes se répercutant dans la chambre.  
Cédant au véritable appel à la luxure qu'était Dean, Castiel dans un fiévreux coup de reins se retrouva sur Dean, passa une jambe sur son épaule et pilonna son entrée toujours plus vite et fort.

-Encore ! Oui oui encore Caaas...

Le regard d'un éclat sauvage, Castiel écarta largement les cuisses de son amant à la limite de les déboîter dû à sa force surnaturelle. Ses coups de bassins n'avaient aucune retenue, aucune tendresse mais était plutôt bestiaux et passionnés. Dean hurla son plaisir en essayant de se coller à lui, rejetant la tête en arrière alors que tout son monde vacillait. C'était si bon, si puissant, si intense !

Castiel resserra ses doigts sur les cuisses tendres et musclées de Dean et gémissait tout contre lui. Il aimait entendre crier le blond sous ses assauts et le voir se perdre dans les abysses du plaisir et de la luxure. Heureusement les chambres étaient insonorisées car vu comme Dean criait, il y a longtemps que Sam aurait débarqué et hurlé "AAAAHHH MES YEUX !".

Dean sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir, un immense brasier se consumait dans son sexe tendu à l'extrême et ses bourses lourdes ne demandaient qu'à être vidées en de longs jets de semence blanchâtre. Dans un grand coup de butoir qui percuta de plein fouet sa prostate, le chasseur finit par jouir contre Castiel dans un grand cri qu'il ne pût contrôler. Le blond se resserra autour de la queue tendue avec force.  
Castiel n'avait pas arrêter d'observer son amant pendant la libération de celui-ci et se sentit comme aspiré par ses fesses tellement avide.  
Il amorça un dernier coup de rein avant de jouir jusqu'au tréfonds de son amant et sentit le souffle chaud du chasseur tout contre son oreille.

-Remplis-moi Castiel.

Le brun posa son front contre l'épaule de son amant et expira lentement pendant que Dean en faisait autant en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
L'ange se retira lentement de l'anus de son amant d'où s'écoulait sa semence, il s'étala sur le côté droit du corps de Dean et regarda le chasseur essayer de reprendre son souffle.

Le blond avait les paupières lourdes, il était plus que fatigué d'un point de vue psychologique et physique aussi. Ne faisant pas cas du liquide chaud en lui, il s'endormit comme une masse et Castiel les passa tous les deux sous les couvertures pour plus de confort. L'ange passa son bras autour des hanches de Dean et le rapprocha de lui pour finir par regarder le chasseur endormi.

Dean se réveilla le lendemain matin, les yeux entrouverts et un mal de dos atroce, il se redressa sur les coudes et regarda doucement sur le côté pour voir celui à ses côtés. Il souleva le drap qui les recouvraient avec lenteur. En voyant l'ange nu ainsi étalé sur le lit, Dean se remémorant avec précision la nuit plus que mouvementé avec son ange.

Le beau chasseur était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas que son compagnon de lit l'observait depuis le début (d'ailleurs il n'avait fait que ça toute la nuit) et s'était assis en le regardant.

Castiel observait Dean, il admirait le corps du blond, sa peau dorée qui arborait quelques suçons ici et là. Et une certaine fierté l'emplissait de l'intérieur en voyant ces marques sur son amant.

Le moment gênant survint quand le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent, l'ange resta fidèle à lui-même en restant impassible tandis que Dean aborda un petit sourire en coin. Cet instant dura deux minutes avant que le blond ne prenne la parole avec un clin d'œil exagéré pour l'ange.

-Eh bien on peut dire que c'était une sacrée baise Cass !

-En effet Dean, c'était une "sacrée baise".

L'ange regarda fixement le chasseur dans les yeux, celui-ci ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à l'être en face de lui. En même temps que voulez-vous dire à un ange sensé être asexué et avec qui on a finalement baisé ? En plus c'était lui qui s'était fait prendre ! Quoique de ce point là il n'allait pas vraiment s'en plaindre... Il ressentit une vague de chaleur descendre dans son bas ventre à cette pensée.

-Euh écoute Cass, le chasseur de racla la gorge. Ce qui s'est passé eh bien...

-Regrette-tu Dean ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Si euh non... Enfin oui... Raaah... Dean se prit la tête entre ses mains et expira un long soupir. Décidant pour une fois de faire face à ses sentiments. Oui Cass j'ai aimé même beaucoup aimé et je... disons que je regrette pas du tout ce qui c'est passé cette nuit...

Le chasseur se passa la main derrière sa nuque et regarda sur le côté pour éviter le regard scrutateur de l'ange. Le silence s'éternisait et Dean ne savait plus où se mettre, jamais encore il n'avait été autant embarrassé et pourtant vu le "métier" qu'il faisait...  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la main de Castiel qui s'était posée sur son épaule, elle passa doucement en une caresse dans son cou sensible ce qui provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps du blond.

La main chaude de l'ange alla prendre sa joue en coupe et dirigea le visage de Dean vers le sien, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de l'aîné Winchester.

-Dean je ne regrette pas moi non plus et même je voudrais recommencer... Et toi ?

-Ouais euh, raclement de gorge. Ouais !

L'ange à cette réponse positive fit un grand sourire au chasseur qui resta hypnotisé face à cette vision angélique jusqu'à lui répondre par un sourire hésitant mais tendre. Se ressaisissant, Dean fit un sourire malicieux et rajouta :

-Et cette fois Cass ! Ce sera moi qui prendrait les commandes !

-D'accord Dean ! Il rapprocha son visage et lui souffla tout contre ses lèvres. Ce sera avec plaisir...

Un doux baiser scella leur accord et biens d'autres se feront à l'avenir avec un chasseur plus qu'heureux de partager ses nuits et sa vie entière avec son ange. Ange qui fit définitivement oublier sa peine et sa culpabilité à son amant en l'aimant d'un amour éternel.

Fin

* * *

Que c'est beau snif... Et oui une petite touche sentimentale ne peut pas faire de mal après un bon lemon ;)

-Lemon qui est toujours aussi dépravé et pornographique soit dit en passant !  
-Merci merci voix off ! ^^ C'est un magnifique compliment !  
-C'était pas sensé être un compliment -_-  
-Haha toujours le mot pour rire *tape fort dans le dos de voix off qui s'étale au sol sous la force de la tape*  
-Aie !  
-Allons allons fais pas ta chochotte très chère ;)

Donc voilà mon premier OS sur Supernatural est terminé et c'est le moment review ! Alors merci de bien vouloir me donner vos avis et qui sait ! Peut être que je ferais d'autres fics sur ce couple que j'adore ;3

Enfin si y'a des reviews qui me motivent Héhé et non je n'ai pas honte de mon petit chantage XD

Car les reviews sont une source importante pour nous et ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et d'en faire !

ps de la Beta : Le Destiel vaincra! \o/


End file.
